1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to radar detector securement mounts, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved visor mounting apparatus for radar detectors wherein the same may be selectively secured to a visor of an automobile to provide immediate electrical communication with the automotive circuitry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The selective securement of a radar detector to a visor of an automobile has been addressed by the prior art, wherein the prior art utilizes various securement attachment portions to enable securement of a radar detector unit to an associated visor. There remains a need to provide immediate securement of a radar detector to an associated visor and removal therefrom inasmuch as radar detectors, due to their visibility and high cost, are frequently targets for theft, whereupom their selective removal is desired. Further, several States include laws prohibiting the use of radar detectors and in travel through such States, removal of a radar detector is deemed necessary. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,797 to Roston setting forth a mounting bracket for a radar detector with a securement member including electrical communication therewith secured to a windshield of an automobile with a "V" shaped bracket provided with a connector securable to the securement member, wherein the "V" shaped bracket is mounted to an associated radar detector.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,572 to Sockol sets forth a generally "V" shaped bracket provided with a series of suction cups thereon for securement to an automobile windshield to enable positioning of radar detector onto the bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,110 to Weinblatt sets forth an apparatus for displaying a video program to back seat passengers within an automobile providing a generally "U" shaped bracket provided with a padded head portion, with a plurality of panels suspended therefrom by a hinge, with an opening in the rear headrest portion for receiving a TV set therein in cooperation with a VCR. The apparatus of the Weinblatt patent is of interest relative to the use of a unique bracket arrangement for a specialized use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,770 to Yagi, et al., sets forth a wrist mounted receiving unit with various accessory portions thereon including a speaker, AM radio receiver, and clock with associated circuitry to effect operation of the various devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,989 to Fende, et al., sets forth a device for receiving and alerting an individual to the microwave oscillations of radar units utilized by police and associated bracketry therefore.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved visor mounting apparatus for radar detectors wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction and this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.